


The Farm House

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [120]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, farmer!Clint, not really highlighted but implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint and Phil owned a farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Farm House

"Phil… Are you sure about this?" Clint asked him, not for the first time that hour.

Phil smiled at him fondly. “I’m sure, Clint. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t care where we are as long as you’re with me, I know I’ll be happy.”

"But no pressure, right?" 

Phil laughed. “Yeah. No pressure.” He gave Clint a kiss on the cheek.

Clint bit his lower lip as he took the pen from the realtor to sign the documents.

—-

Phil gave a sigh as he took the shape of the place in. The house was falling apart, the land was filled with weeds and stumps, the soil at least was fat enough to plant something once they cleared a space for it. There was a small chicken coop that they’re going to have to replace the roof of but the fence still seemed solid enough.

It was definitely a fixer-upper. 

But nothing a little TLC wouldn’t fix. 

Clint huffed as he put their tools on the ground. “Well, better get started. Where do you wanna start first?” Clint grinned at him. 

"Definitely the house. You ready?" Phil asked, rolling the sleeves of his flannel up.

"Born ready, sir."

In the end, they weren’t able to finish fixing the whole farm - they did manage to get the house livable, so there was that - before they were called back to main land for a mission. 

_Pegasus._

—-

Clint didn’t want to go back to SHIELD. 

At least, not yet. The events of the Battle of New York was still fresh in the minds of everyone at SHIELD. Although they weren’t blaming him, Clint was. 

Besides, there was nothing left for him back at SHIELD. Phil was gone - dead even before he got his consciousness back. Natasha, well, She always worked best alone he supposed. 

So in the dead of night, Clint packed up his things and left. He set out for the only place he had waiting for him. The last place that was both his and Phil’s. 

Clint smiled up at the house. It was as welcoming as they had made it. He smiled at the thought of Phil hissing when he accidentally hit his own thumb with a hammer. Of Phil making iced tea one afternoon when they decided they deserved a break. Of Phil bringing in curtains and pillows and blankets. Of Phil waking up next to him. Suddenly, the house didn’t seem as welcoming anymore.

—-

Phil came back to the base empty handed. The number of people still loyal to SHIELD were dwindling fast and resources were wearing thin. What’s more, he still hasn’t heard anything about Clint.

It’s been months since SHIELD fell. Months since Coulson had to build it back up from the ground. Fury had no doubt in his mind that Phil could do it and although Phil trusted Nick’s judgement, he still wanted Clint to be beside him while he did. 

But so far, all their efforts to find the archer was for naught. Skye couldn’t track him and Natasha hadn’t heard from him since the Battle of New York. Clint was impossible to find when he wanted to remain hidden. Phil was tired, but he’d die first before he gave up on searching for Clint. 

Skye was showing him her latest lead on Hawkeye when Jemma peered over their shoulders. “…and as usual, its a dead end sir. Hawkeye was trained in hiding even before he was in SHIELD. Even the Rising Tide had nothing, I really think it’s better if we-“

"No. That’s not an option Skye. We just have to keep looking. He’s bound to be out there. Somewhere." Phil told her without really looking at her.

"If I may, sir." Jemma piped up. "Have you tried looking for him in Kansas?"

Skye and Phil looked up at the smiling girl then at each other. “Why Kansas?” 

Jemma blinked then grinned at them. “He has a house there. I’ve been there a couple of times the past year. He’s always so happy to see me especially when I bring Lucky his favorite treats.” 

"A… house?" Phil parroted. "A farm… house?"

Jemma nodded, still smiling. 

"But I went there. He wasn’t there. I- An old woman. An old woman lives there now."

"Oh. That’s his neighbor. Mrs. Jones. Lovely lady. She holds down the fort for Clint whenever he goes fishing or has to go into town for produce."

"She said-"

"Matthew Collins? Yeah. He thought it’d be a good idea, obviously, I told him that it wasn’t nice to lie to nice, old, Mrs. Jones but he wouldn’t listen. Says it was for her own good." Jemma shrugged. 

Phil let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Wheels up in five. You’re both welcome to join me if you want.” Phil couldn’t help the smile growing on his lips. Clint was in Kansas this whole time. He was at their house. 

—-

Clint had the spoon of cereal halfway to his mouth when there was a knock at his door. Strange. He wasn’t expecting anyone today. He ate the spoonful before he stood up to get the door. 

He opened the door to find Phil standing there, alive and well. Jemma was behind him, waving at him, excitedly. 

"You’re here." Phil said almost breathlessly.

Clint stood there silently gaping before he found his voice. “You’re alive.”

"I can’t believe all this time, you’ve been here. I was looking for you everywhere."

"You’re alive."

"I thought I was never going to see you again."

"You’re alive."

"Yes. I’m alive." Phil stepped forward and into Clint’s space. He didn’t back away, so Phil took it as a positive sign. He cupped Clint’s cheek in his hand and Clint leaned into his touch. It was so good to be alive.

Clint leaned forward and kissed Phil, the man immediately melted into it and kissed him back. From behind Phil, Clint heard Jemma and another girl gasp and then giggle. Clint pulled away far enough so he could stare at Phil again. “You’re alive.”

—-

"Wait, so when you told me you ran away because you lost someone in the battle, you meant-"

"I meant Phil. Yes."

"Oh. Okay then. That settles that, I guess." Jemma said as she sipped her tea on the porch, looking over the yard where Skye and Phil were getting acquainted with Lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/101342402611/i-could-have-stretched-this-to-10k-and-added)


End file.
